


In the Hidden Corners of Genosha

by Raggamaninof



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princes of Genosha are rebellious and stubborn, but at times all they want is to sit down and enjoy each other´s company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hidden Corners of Genosha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sesammy A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29196) by Sesammy (?). 



“I told you it was a beauty,” Tommy snickered. His green eyes looking straight at his brother, 

“Never doubted you,” Billy answered with a small smile. His brown eyes were slowly drinking up the view that lay in his presence. As wonderful as Genosha was, the good views were the best part of their country, and it seemed like the brothers never ran out of beautiful places to sit. The two princes sat at the edge of the Genosha River, right in front of the Bank of Genosha. The city stood tall behind them upon pillars of history and generations. Tommy had found yet another little safe haven for them. It was becoming harder every time, their parents disapproved of all the time they spent together and wanted to finally marry them off to other royalty. But the boys resisted. First they tried getting Tommy to marry que princess Katherine from the Bishops of Europe, but that went sour and actually ended up in an unusual friendship between the boys and the princess. They also tried to marry Billy to a Kree prince named Noh-Var but Tommy messed that one up incredibly. They still remembered it as if it were yesterday, bitter Kree had cracked a smile for the first time in his life laughing for a minute straight when Billy fell into the prank his brother had set up for the Kree prince by accident. That also ended up in a strange friendship, but no marriage. The Maximoffs were incredibly ashamed at their boy’s behavior and begged for forgiveness from the other families. These forgave the Maximoff, more in pity of the fact that they had to withstand such restless youths. But even after scolding and threatening from their parents, the boys snuck out every day and did as they pleased. 

Today was actually a Sunday, which mean it was the only day they could use normal clothes without getting yelled at. Tommy used his red t-shirt and his green leather jacket on top, meanwhile Billy used a deep violet shirt with blue patterns and his classy pink jeans jacket. Both boys used their skin tight black pants. The girls drooled over them, even when they came out publicly the girls still kept on screeching every time they saw the boys. It was funny, but very tiring at times and also drew a lot of attention. Something their family was not fond of.

“So, do you think they’ll ever give up on trying to make us decent husbands?” Tommy asked after a long silence. 

“You’d think they learned their lesson,” Billy snickered. He heard a match light up and turned to see Tommy lighting up a cigar in his pale white hands. “Smoking again?” he asked with a sigh. Tommy tipped his head back and let the smoke curl out of his pink lips in and elegant and slithering line,

“I’ve cut it down, you know that, but it’s still nice once in a while,” he answered. Billy nodded and looked forward again,

“Did you see the news this morning?” He asked his white-haired twin. Tommy shook his head as he took another drag from his cigar,

“Something about us?” he answered. Billy slipped the paper from under his arm and placed it on his brother’s lap. Tommy stared down for a moment before he looked at his brother and they cracked up,

“Oh wow! Renegade Princes? Do these people even have a life? This is just… oh wow mom and dad are going to be furious!” Tommy said between outbursts of laughter. Billy was also laughing, his shoulders shaking up and down,

“At who? The renegade princes or the fools that write this stuff?” Billy asked,

“Oh, both, but don’t worry, we’ll survive, now the people who write this? Them, not so much,” Tommy said as he slapped the paper on the ground next to him. “These people just don’t know what else to write about,” he sighed. Tommy rotated on his bottom so he was now facing his brother instead of the river in front of them. Billy looked at him and they exchanged smiles, identical ones of course, they were twins after all. Everything was the same except for the different tones and colors of their bodies. Billy had sun-licked skin and dark brown hair and eyes that were the color of chocolate. Tommy had paler skin and white hair, but his eyes were almost a radioactive green. They were on the opposite side of the spectrum, yet they could not be closer than they were. The relationship between the two boys was quite strange, even they couldn’t entirely understand it, but they knew one thing for sure; they loved each other more than anything in the entire universe. And it was at night when they were hidden away from everyone and everything that they expressed this the most. With caresses and whispers, smiles and touches, embraces and satisfied sighs, kisses and warmth, all this and so much more as they held each other’s lean bodies in their dark room at night. Those memories, those hours without sleeping as they took in everything they could about each other. They never wanted to let that go. 

Billy reached behind him and snatched two bottles of Genosha Brew they had brought with them. He passed one to Tommy before snapping his fingers and allowing his magic to pop the caps off the glass bottles. They drank in silence. It was interesting how they had grown used to the silence. They had spend every single day of their lives near each other and spoke of everything that came to mind, but sometimes it was nicer to simply sit back and enjoy the silence that filled the gap between them. 

“Do you think mom and dad will ever do it? Like actually?” Tommy asked suddenly. Billy looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes, how they made Tommy melt inside, 

“Well, let’s be realistic here. They want to send us off to boarding schools, separate ones, that is. You to the military and me to a magical academy, and I probably won’t be able to teletransport to you. They’ll do everything to keep us apart but, we have a secret weapon.” Billy said, his smile turning into a mischievous one,

“Oh, I love it when you make that face, it makes you look so much like me,” Tommy murmured as he leaned dangerously closer. Billy snickered as he pulled back slightly; to make sure his brother didn’t interrupt his monologue, 

“Nobody in this whole kingdom knows that our parents are just like us. If they thought the whole brother thing was creepy, wait till they know about Wanda and Pietro and how they never got married out to foreign royalty because they fancied each other.” Billy emphasized the last three words with a big smile, “As long as we keep their reputation safe, they can’t separate us.” He stated simply.

“What if they decide we are so unbearable they prefer to come out to the whole world as the worse case of incest in history than deal with us another day?” Tommy asked; his question was obviously trying to encourage Billy’s decisive mood. The brunette smiled as he took another swing of his Genosha Brew, he finished and wiped his lips with his sleeve,

“I will personally twist reality so you and I become the new rulers of Genosha and make our parents the next Renegade Princes of the kingdom,” he laughed. 

“Oh ouch!” Tommy snickered, “You would do that? For me?” Tommy asked rhetorically, 

“Of course I would! You sub estimate my love for you, seriously,” Billy exclaimed. Tommy raised his eyebrows as he dug the tip of his cigar into the ground, “I didn’t kill you the day you pranked me in front of Kree Royalty by accident, if that isn’t love then I don’t know what is.” 

“Or when you battled that ass hole who wanted to marry me, the weird Lybanian guy? Remember? Blue guy with a thing for white haired people, gave me the creeps,” Tommy added,

“Oh, yeah, that guy. God I was two seconds away from feeding him to friggin huge piranhas with spikes and acid teeth. You should have seen how he kept on checking you out, I was about to rip his throat out,” Billy said with an angry tone, he always got angry when he spoke about the guys who were interested in Tommy. Of course, it was vice versa and Tommy had done all kinds of stuff to whoever even looked Billy over, but Tommy was Tommy, and for Billy to get so worked up over something like a blue alien checking his brother out was simply exciting for Tommy.

The green eyed twin leaned in closer to his brother and placed his lips on the brunette’s ears softly,

“I was so turned on by you that day,” he whispered breathlessly. Billy felt goose bumps prickle his arms and a shiver run down his body. “I love it when you get so dominant.” He whispered once more, this time letting his pale hand land on top of Billy’s. Their identical fingers intertwined and Billy closed his eyes as he felt cool lips press against his neck. 

“Mmmm,” Billy sighed as he felt those familiar lips travel across his sensible skin. Tommy traveled up his jaw line, then to his cheeks and finally reached the corner of Billy’s lips.

“Even though you’re being quite submissive today,” the white haired boy smirked. Billy rolled his eyes,

“You’re too hard to please,” he whined. 

“You know you like i…” Tommy gasped slightly as he was cut off by the feeling of those familiar lips placing themselves on his, stealing every single word from his mouth. He felt how they settled and held him there for just a moment, a moment that had his heart pounding within seconds and his mind racing an inhuman speed. As much as he hated to be patient and wait, he enjoyed the moment and embraced it. Then, slowly and almost painfully, Billy opened his lips and Tommy followed, their breaths wielding together for just an instant before Billy captured his lips once more. He doesn’t hold back this time, instead he begins to kiss Thomas in slow and passionate kisses that seize his lips in a different way every time. Billy’s free hand goes up and slowly runs his finger tips across his brother’s soft cheek. Tommy’s free hand also reaches up but instead holds onto Billy’s hair, running through the silk soft brown strands. Billy knows its stupid to do this in public, as much as people know about them there is no real proof by anyone (thank you to their powers and their constant destruction of cameras and memories of the people that caught them doing things) and they truly don’t want to push their parents any further, the fact that they can still sneak out and sleep in the same room is privilege enough. But something about the situation has both boys hungry for each other. Billy begins to take the kisses deeper, his tongue pushing against Tommy’s lips, trying to slip into the place it knows so well. Tommy doesn’t hesitate in letting him in and soon the slow and sweet pace is replaced. Tommy kissing faster and Billy pressing into him, their bodies shifting to accommodate and soon Billy’s legs are on either side of Tommy and he is almost on his brother’s laps. 

Suddenly they hear footsteps and both of them freeze. Their eyes shot open and they looked at each other in panic but they stayed as they were for a second, Billy biting softly on Tommy’s bottom lip and Tommy’s hands already starting to slip under Billy’s violet shirt. At lights speed they turn and face the river once more just as whoever it is walking towards them takes a corner around the huge building behind them.

“There you are! Your parents have been searching for you non-stop!” Eli, one of the guards at the palace, stated in anger, “You fools have a dinner tonight with the Royal Family of the Skrulls and you are expected to start getting ready soon,” he finished. Billy was red like a tomato but he managed to clear his throat,

“We’ll be there in a minute, just let us finish this amazing view ok?” Billy asked innocently. Eli sighed but in the end turned on his heels and returned towards the front of the building,

“Alright, but hurry up, I don’t want to deal with an angry Maximoff,” he shivered at the thought as he left the brothers alone. Again the silence settled in, but not long before the boys giggled at how close of a call that was.

“Man, we have dinner tonight! I forgot,” Billy stated. Tommy stood up and dusted his bottom before reaching down to take his empty bottle and news paper.

“Well, we still have about an hour before dinner, and you are a warlock and I am a speedster so… how about we go home and finish that business of ours?” He said with his signature smile. Billy had to return the gesture,

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” he answered. Billy stood up and took the rest of the bottles of the floor before turning and kissing his brother full on the lips. Tommy tried to return the kiss but Billy pulled back,

“Race you to it,” he whispered into his brother’s ear and with that there was a flash of blue light and he was gone. Tommy gaped at the place where his brother stood,

“That little bitch, he got a head start!” he said in disbelief. And just like that, Tommy was gone from the back of the Genosha Bank, a smile plastered on his face and anticipation in his stomach as he thought of the wonderful guy waiting for him back home.


End file.
